Gaian
Gaians are the robot Race. Racial Abilities * Mechanical Body - Gaians spawn with a metal body, this allows them to get upgrades from the engineer but can't buy armors. The first upgrade gives an hp boost of .55 (same as Knight Lord armor) and cold resistance for 200 silver and the second one gives you an infinite hunger bar (allows you to passive heal) but with slower health regen for 400 silver. * Over Heat - If you have high temperature to the point where your arms have a sparking particle effect on them, your punches will apply small amounts of heat to whoever you hit. * Repair - Enter a crouching animation, you will slowly gain health back.) During this animation, you cannot attack. Repairing gets faster the more days you have (caps after 30-40 days). * Oil for Blood - Gaian are not able to have food bar until they gain their second upgrade. This means they can't passively heal like other races. They also can't become vampires or get fed on by a vampire. * Robot Bones - Your bones are harder to break but if you get any injuries, you have to go to the engineer to get it fixed. It will cost 30 silver to fix all injuries. * Iron Body - A passive ability monks have. This will make you take no chip damage from blocking with your fists. * Lightning Affinity - Deal 1.5x more damage with lightning spells. * 'Slash Resistance '- Gaians get a passive 25% slash resistance against swords and daggers. Notes * If a Gaian goes church knight or deep knight, they will get the church knight and deep knight armors. Same for spider cloak and uber armors. * The color of your upgraded armor is base on if you were chaotic or orderly when you got the armor. * Gaians are used a lot by players for exp services.This leads to many Gaian players being kidnapped. * They can dye their mechanical pieces at Flowerlight Town. * You can charge mana while repairing so you can come out of repair with mana dash or mana run, or you can train your mana. * Bone Grow Potions still work when Gaians have broken parts. * They cannot change their face at a Therapist * Gaians are not required to get a mechanical arm for shinobi, as they already have one. * Repair is extremely loud so this can alert players to your current location. * Spam repairs in fight, this will make the enemy engage you since they don't want you to be gaining health. When they come close enough, quickly dash out with mana dash or just attack. You can also block while repairing so that is something to note. * Gaians can use phoenix feathers but the regen for them is super slow. * You can block while repairing but after getting hit by an m2 or 3-4 m1s you stop repairing. * Unlike other races, gaians freeze faster in the tundra so it's not recommended at all to go their unless you can use ignis or have someone fast to carry or gate you to areas there. * Using leg breaker on a gaian that's blocking will give you the leg injury. __STATICREDIRECT__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Race Category:Races